


Encre et papier

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Ino continua de feuilleter le carnet jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un portrait à l'encre de Sasuke. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un dessin de Sasuke réalisé par Sai. Après tout, tous les deux n'étaient pas particulièrement amis. Ils se toléraient pour le bien de Naruto et Sakura, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.





	Encre et papier

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Ino était assise dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans l’atelier de Sai et feuilletait l’un des carnets de dessins de son mari, tandis qu’il noircissait d’encre une nouvelle toile. C’était l’un des passe-temps préféré d’Ino, regarder Sai dessiner. Ses premiers carnets qui étaient remplis de paysages, étaient désormais remplis de portraits d’elle et d’Inojin. Ino fronça les sourcils quand elle vit un autre carnet. Elle ne l’avait encore jamais vu. Elle l’ouvrit et découvrit des portraits de l’équipe Kakashi. Il y avait Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto et Sakura. Ino ne put s’empêcher de sourire, c’était amusant de les voir avec quinze ans de moins. Elle avait l’impression que c’était hier. Elle continua de feuilleter le carnet jusqu’à ce qu’elle tombe sur un portrait à l’encre de Sasuke. C’était bien la première fois qu’elle voyait un dessin de Sasuke réalisé par Sai. Après tout, tous les deux n’étaient pas particulièrement amis. Ils se toléraient pour le bien de Naruto et Sakura, mais cela n’allait pas plus loin.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait un dessin de Sasuke, dit Ino. »

Sai posa son pinceau près du chevalet et se dirigea vers Ino pour jeter un coup d’œil au carnet.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, sourit Ino malicieusement. Moi aussi j’ai eu ma période Sasuke quand j’étais jeune. »

Sai sourit et s’assit sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil.

« J’ai fait ce dessin avant que Sasuke ne parte faire son voyage de rédemption. C’était la première fois que je voyais une telle émotion dans son regard, que je devais la dessiner pour comprendre. Il regardait Sakura et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il la regardait de cette façon alors qu’il semblait indifférent en regardant Naruto et Kakashi. »

Ino regarda attentivement le dessin, en particulier le regard de Sasuke dessiné à l’encre noire. Jamais elle ne l’avait vu avec un tel regard, remplit de tendresse et d’amour. C’était presque inimaginable de le voir ainsi. Et dire qu’il y a des années, elle aurait tout donné pour qu’il la regarde de cette façon.

« C’est lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de toi que j’ai compris ce que Sasuke ressentait pour Sakura. »

Ino rougit. C’était incroyable qu’après toutes ces années il trouvait encore le moyen de la faire rougir.

******

Quelques jours plus tard, Ino rencontra la famille Uchiha au marché. Sai lui avait dit que Sasuke se trouvait à Konoha pour quelques jours et Inojin disait qu’il n’avait jamais vu Sarada sourire autant. Dès qu’elles la virent, Sakura et Sarada virent à la rencontre d’Ino. Sasuke resta à l’arrière, lui faisant un petit signe de la tête pour la saluer. 

Ino jeta de temps à autre des coups d’œil vers Sasuke et remarqua qu’il regardait discrètement Sakura. Elle reconnu ce regard. C’était le même regard que Sai avait dessiné à l’encre noire. En le regardant, Ino eut l’impression que l’amour que Sasuke avait pour Sakura était de plus en plus fort au fil du temps. Elle savait que les choses n’avaient pas été faciles lorsque Sasuke était parti en mission. Ino avait été témoin de la force que Sakura avait fait preuve toutes ces années. Elle avait aussi vu le bonheur de Sakura et Sarada quand Sasuke était rentré. Ino sourit, elle était heureuse pour Sakura. Son amie méritait ce bonheur.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda Sakura.  
-Je suis simplement heureuse pour toi. »

Sakura et Sarada échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas ce que Ino racontait.

_Fin___


End file.
